monsterhighcreatedghoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Unicora Equestria
Unicora Equestria Daughter of the Unicorn Age: 1,600 Killer Style: Anything delicate and flowing, it pairs well with my inheriting grace. But it has to be either white or purple otherwise I will not wear it. I mean if it’s pink or blue I wouldn’t mind but if wear orange or pink, umm…no thank you. I will NEVER wear orange or yellow or green or brown. Not even red. Freaky Flaw: Whenever I hear loud sudden noises…I get all spooked and freak out, and I get out of control. Pet: I have a little white and blue rabbit named Kiko. Fav Activity: Running free, and grazing…preferably in a misty forest clearing. Biggest Pet Peeve: I’m not your typical demure equine…you mess with the unicorn, you better run, or you’re gonna get a horn in your butt, because I’m not going to deal with your bull crap. Plus, every boy sees me as a white horse, not a unicorn, well, is that what you think of me? A white, mare! You deserve some shame in your unlife! Fav School Subject: Physical Deaducation. I can outrun any guy or ghoul in this school. Least Fav Subject: Math. I’m sorry, but I just can’t find the magic in that subject… Fav Color: Purple and Dominant White Fav Food: Apples and oats, part of any well rounded diet. BFF’s: Harmony Cook and Abbey Bominable. Unicora, is an exchage student from the woods, and as the last unicorn in monster high. PersonalityEdit Unicora is very royal but has a what you say a "chip on the shoulder" Physical DescriptionEdit Unicora has purple hair, white fur, a horn, hoofs, and a pretty purple dress. Classic MonsterEdit Unicora is a unicorn, a unicorn is a horse with a horn. The unicorn is a legendary animal from European folklore that resembles a white horse with a large, pointed, spiraling horn projecting from its forehead, and sometimes a goat's beard and cloven hooves. First mentioned by the ancient Greeks, it became the most important imaginary animal of the Middle Ages and Renaissance when it was commonly described as an extremely wild woodland creature, a symbol of purity and grace, which could only be captured by a virgin. In the encyclopedias its horn was said to have the power to render poisoned water potable and to heal sickness. Until the 19th century, belief in unicorns was widespread among historians, alchemists, writers, poets, naturalists, physicians, and theologians.Unicorns are not found in Greek mythology, but rather in accounts of natural history, for Greek writers of natural history were convinced of the reality of the unicorn, which they located in India, a distant and fabulous realm for them. The earliest description is from Ctesias who described them as wild asses, fleet of foot, having a horn a cubit and a half in length and colored white, red and black.[1] Aristotle must be following Ctesias when he mentions two one-horned animals, the oryx (a kind of antelope) and the so-called "Indian ass".[2][3] Strabo says that in the Caucasus there were one-horned horses with stag-like heads.[4] Pliny the Elder mentions the oryx and an Indian ox (perhaps a rhinoceros) as one-horned beasts, as well as "a very fierce animal called the monoceros which has the head of the stag, the feet of the elephant, and the tail of the boar, while the rest of the body is like that of the horse; it makes a deep lowing noise, and has a single black horn, which projects from the middle of its forehead, two cubits in length."[5] In On the Nature of Animals (Περὶ Ζῴων Ἰδιότητος, De natura animalium), Aelian, quoting Ctesias, adds that India produces also a one-horned horse (iii. 41; iv. 52),[6][7] and says (xvi. 20)[8] that the monoceros (Greek: μονόκερως) was sometimes called cartazonos (Greek: καρτάζωνος), which may be a form of the Arabic karkadann, meaning "rhinoceros". RelationshipsEdit FamilyEdit Unicora is the Daughter of the Unicorn. A unicorn is a very beautiful animal. FriendsEdits Unicora's friends are Harmony Cook and Abbey Bminable . PetEdit She has a rabbit named Kiko. RomanceEdit She kind has a crush on Heath.